


Brighter than any star I've seen.

by Pieduck



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: AU, M/M, Tags will be updated, Technically Coffee shop au, research au, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieduck/pseuds/Pieduck
Summary: Balthazar Cavendish has finally gotten himself in what some would call, an okay position. He has a pretty good job. A friendly, though somewhat ditzy neighbor. He even has someone who has taken a romantic interest... but that is the issue. It's a space demon. Name Vinnie Dakota and he's kinda really hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I started another fanfiction.. let's see if I will have interest in this and cannon and theories won't force me to give up and scrap it.

Balthazar checked his watch for the 5th time this morning. It was 6:20. He didn't have to get to work till 7:30. Though he was still planning on arriving 15 minutes early because it was the most professional to do, and he needed to make a good impression on his first official day of work.

Finally, he was going to be working at a respected research facility and Balthazar needed to look the part. It had been a wall of paperwork and interviews to get this job, but he was able to get through all of it victoriously. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he adjusted his suit collar trying to make the sides as even as humanly possible. 

After he was satisfied he studied his outfit. It was a simple suit, the only thing he was worried about was the green tie he had on. He didn't have any other ties.. but the outfit looked weird without one.

The idea of taking it off was still on his mind when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly his hand went into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. It was a couple of years old and the body of the phone was scratched from the number of times he had dropped it. It's age really showed.

Just like himself.

It was just the alarm he had set to remind him to leave the house at 6:45. Mostly as a safety net if something had come up to distract him from checking the time.

Switching the alarm off, he walked out of his apartment and he enters the burning hell which was the apartment hallway. The landlord promised he would get the ac fixed in the apartment hall ‘next week’ when Balthazar had mentioned it shortly after he moved it.

That was 2 months ago.

He quickly moved out of the apartment feeling lucky that his apartment was on the ground floor. 

Fresh air hit his face as he left the building. Outside the building was a bus stop, a man marginally younger than Balthazar stood at the bus stop.

The man smiled and frantically waved Balthazar over. Balthazar knew that he shouldn't really be wasting any of his time, but he knew it would be terribly rude to ignore someone. 

Especially when it was the man who lived in the apartment next to Balthazar.

He stopped right before he passed the bus stop giving the man standing there a small wave.

“Morning Orton.”

Orton stopped waving and seemed to hop right next to the older man. Sugar flying out of the apron he was wearing. Balthazar backed up avoiding the sugar storm coming out of the apron.

“Hi’ya aren't you look extra fancy today!” Orton clapped his hands together.

Balthazar was relieved that his clothing choice was already getting compliments.

Well; it was from the guy who believes that his life is going to end up like some indie film. It wasn't that Balthazar didn't like Orton, but sometimes Orton acted like he lived in another universe, where he could survive making indie films and working at a coffee shop. 

Balthazar worried for his neighborhood sometimes.

“Thank you, Orton… Did you.. paint your apron.” Balthazar motioned to the blue, pink, and purple swirls that adorned the bottom of the black apron.

Orton let out a laugh. “I wish… Veronica won't be working today.. so that means I can get away with a decorated apron.. but it's washable fabric markers. So I'll wash them out tonight.”

Balthazar sent a confused glance at Orton, before speaking. “Well, it looks.. nice.”

Orton bowed dramatically in front of Balthazar giving him a wink and a laugh before standing back up.

“Well if it has the approval of the great scientist man Balthazar.. then I believe I have done a pretty fine job. You should drop by the shop sometime.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes at the younger man.  
“If I feel like having a drink with some much sugar I'll have a heart attack; I'll be there. Now if you excuse me I have to get to work.”

As he began to walk away, Orton waved a goodbye

“See you later!” He shouted.

The black car still sat where Balthazar had parked it. The car was something Balthazar had bought years ago.. the paint was dull, but it got good(ish) gas mileage. It was a two-door. He had never found himself in a condition where he needed to drive more than one person. Actually, when he thought of it the only person he actually ever did have in his car was Orton.

Balthazar got in his car, the car engine sputtered to life. The clock read 6:59.. by the time he left the parking it the time changed to 7:00.

The drive was very uneventful. Which was good because it helped Balthazar stay on schedule. But that was probably because his work was not near any stores or restaurants.

A large fence surrounded the property, the only entrance was a security booth, akin with a toll booth.  
Driving up to it, Balthazar could see a man with long hair past his shoulders and glasses inside the booth. A name tag with the name Elliot was haphazardly pinned on his bright yellow jacket.

Balthazar rolled his window down and was greeted with an uninterested sounding. “Security card please.” From ‘Elliot’ as he reached his hand out.

Balthazar grabbed the security card that he had put in the cup holder and handed it to the man.

Elliot raised his eyebrow, most likely internally questioning if ‘Balthazar Cavendish’ was even a real name. But, the security officer didn't say anything and scanned it. The machine seemed to accept it, Elliot shrugged and handed the card and a parking tag with B-40 that was for what Balthazar assumed was his parking spot to Balthazar.

Elliot opened the gate and Balthazar drove through and into the parking lot. He slowly drovepç through trying to locate the parking. He had already passed B-32. So he must have been going in the correct direction.

When he saw B-40, he almost slammed on the breaks. Keyword being almost, but he was able to get the car to almost calm stop. He backed into the parking space, almost bumping into the car behind his spot.

Slipping the card into the pocket, he put the parking tag on the dash, and he exited the car.

The walk from his parking spot to the main entrance of the building was a few minutes long.

He took a deep breath as he scanned his card, the door responded with a loud click as the door unlocked.

He pushed the door opened and walked into the building. 

The air inside felt stale and cold. The main entrance had a large white desk. No one was sitting behind a desk, instead, there was a short man standing in front of the desk.

He recognized the man as Mr. Block. The main overseer of operations, or in layman's terms his boss. Though Balthazar didn't have the foggiest idea of why Mr. Block was there.

Balthazar wasn't late.. was he.

His eyes looked down at his watch it was 7:20 so he technically wasn't late but he wasn't 15 minutes early either.

 

He quickly walked towards Mr. Block, who was already looking at Balthazar.

Before he could say anything Mr. Block shoved a clipboard filled with papers and a pen into Balthazar’s hands.

As he began trying read the papers, Mr. Block interrupted Balthazar. “It just says you won't talk about anything you see in here to anyone, outside of here.”

It sounded fair enough, but Balthazar would have felt better if he had gotten a chance to read over the papers. But he really didn't want to get on his Boss's bad side on his first day.

After signing in, Mr. Block took the clipboard and pen from Balthazar.

“Took you long enough..” Mr. Block turned away and began walking down a hallway. Balthazar walked behind him. The pair stopped in front of a sealed door, Mr. Block unlocked the door with his keycard.

Which lead to another long hallway.

At the end of this hall was another door, with a hand scanner on the side. Mr. Block put his hand on the scanner and the door unlocked.

Mr. Block walked into the room, Balthazar heard Mr. Block yelling at someone. 

The door had been left open so, maybe Mr. Block wanted Balthazar to come into the room. But it won't be terrible if he just looked into the room. Just for a second.

There were at least 7 people in there.. all of them were shouting at them. Balthazar wasn't sure what you would call the thing flying in the air. The people around the.. ‘thing’ seemed to be trying to pull via chains that were shackled to his legs and hands. It sneered at them with each pull.. flying higher in resistance.

Mr. Block stood at the side just yelling at everybody. Balthazar couldn't tell if the yelling helped the others or if it was annoying them.

Balthazar looked back up the creature flying above the people. An orange glow seemed to emit from the entity’s body. The entity was very humanoid. If it wasn't for the glowing part. It may have been able to past for a human.

A human with red and orange hair, but a human nonetheless.

It stopped flying up and turned.. it looked down right at Balthazar.

It.. he was smiling at Balthazar. He could see the creatures face. It looked male. The face had soft features. 

But the eyes were what really caught his attention, stars and galaxies drifted through the creature’s eyes. One had a dark hue the other was lighter with slight shades of blue. 

They was beautiful.

He would have gazed at the eyes forever if he hadn't been pulled out of it.. by his boss who had notice him come in.

“CAVENDISH GET IN HERE AND CLOSE THE DOOR.”

Looking down and pulling the door shut Balthazar walked. When he looked back up the entity stood in front of him.“So Cav. I think I'm gonna like you.”

Balthazar almost took a step back but realized he would but bumping in the door.  
“That's good to know…”

The thing blinked and the metal restraints melted, it then walked over and draped an arm around Cavendish. “Oh! right I almost forgot about introductions I'm Vinnie!”


	2. Chapter 2

Vinnie, that wasn't exactly the name Balthazar would have thought the creature would use.

Vinnie was such a simple name, but the being in front of him was so extraordinary.

It still seemed to fit in some strange way.

Balthazar really hadn't paid attention to any of the other people, he had all but forgotten that they were there. Not including Mr. Block, who seemed to be trying to stare a hole into him.

That was until one of them screamed. “HE MELTED THE THINGS WHAT DO WE DO.”

Balthazar looked over at the group, it seemed a ginger boy who seems marginally younger than most of the others in the group had been the one who screamed.

“Um I have an idea.. maybe not try to chain up really chill people,” Vinnie said walking towards the group. “and then interrupt their conversations.” The two differently colored eyes glared at Mr. Block.

“Because interrupting someone is the worst possible thing someone can do.” Balthazar didn't mean to say it. He had meant to think it, not for it to come out of his mouth.

Everyone was staring at him now, even Vinnie.

Who walked over him, then smiled. “You know.. I think I was right. I think I already like you more than everything else here. Even Savannah.. sorry girl but you had your chance.” 

One of the woman in the crowd, who Balthazar assume was this Savannah rolled her eyes.

“You know I might even stay here for a couple of months or whatever. But only if this guy does all those weird test things you all were trying to do.”  
Vinnie pointed at Balthazar.

“It's only my first day here, isn't that against some sort of regulation.”

It wasn't like Balthazar didn't want to be in charge of something that seemed important, but he didn't want to get in trouble over what Vinnie says.

Mr. Block went over to them. “I don't care.. as long as you don't end up sending anyone to the hospital.” He motioned to Dakota. “And if you get the research we want.” He motioned to Balthazar.

“We got this!” Vinnie shouted wrapping his arms around Balthazar.

Who pushed Vinnie away. “I believe that is doable.”

Mr. Block looked at both of them obviously not completely buying it. 

“I'll make Gretchen give you the files later.”

A woman who was standing next to Savannah let out a groan.

Vinnie pointed to the door. “Can you guys just go already.”

Mr. Block sighed and opened the door him and the rest of the group left.

“I don't see why you did that.. we just met each other 5 minutes ago.” Balthazar crossed his arms.

Vinnie smiled. “Yeah, but I can tell we are going to really get along. Besides you get to chill with and talk to me, isn't that much better than doing literally anything else. It's going to be fun.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “That's not really what I call ‘fun’”

Vinnie laid on the ground and pretended to frown. “Well then what would you call fun.. don't tell me it's like an old person thing like bingo or dying.”

Balthazar let out a gasp. “Excuse me! I am not as old as you think I am.”

Vinnie sat back up propping, hands planted on the floor behind his back. 

“Eh, I think anyone can enjoy bingo. I never played it.. and dying.” Vinnie's eyes went dull as he said this. “Is just something all humans do.”

Balthazar cringed and took a step away from Vinnie.

“Eh.. that usually gets that reaction.. so you got any snacks.”

Balthazar shook his head.

“Of course I don't… why would I have snacks?”

And why would Vinnie even need to eat?

“Because humans die if they don't eat.”

Is he just going to keep mentioning death?

“Well, there is probably a vending machine somewhere in the building.”

Balthazar didn't remember seeing one on his way in.

“What's your favorite snack?”

… did he really just ask that's

“What??”

Maybe Balthazar was getting old.

“I asked what your favorite snack was.”

Nope, he really was just asked that.

“Pistachios… why.”

Vinnie shrugged.

“I don't know, you were the one who said we met 5 minutes ago. I thought that meant you wanted us to meet each other.”

That wasn't necessarily wrong.

“Fine but only if we take turns asking questions.”

He needed to get his research.. and to feed his own hunger for knowledge.

“That sounds good Cav, it's your turn then.”

Cav sat on the ground facing Vinnie.

“How old are you?”

 

Vinnie moved his leg and crossed one over the other.

“Older than you.. and pretty much like every human to ever live.. and die.. and not live.”

Balthazar was looking for a number but that works.

“Do you think I would look cool in sunglasses?”

Where did that question even come from?

“I don't know. sunglasses just protect your eyes from the sun. They aren't usually worn as a fashion statement.” Balthazar looked at the ground.

“I think I would look pretty cool. It's your turn. I'm not going to keep reminding you. I'll just take your turns for you.”

Balthazar needed to think about his next question.

“Are you scared?” Or just say the first thing that comes to his mind.

“No.. not the first place I've been in like this….” Vinnie paused. “Are you scared of me?” 

Balthazar felt his heart stop for a second his skin went cold.

“Depends. Should I be scared?” Balthazar tapped his fingers on the ground looking up and Vinnie.

Vinnie looked Balthazar in the eyes, not saying a word his smile disappeared until he spoke. “Of me. there are scarier things. Are you usually a bad driver?”

Balthazar scoffed. “Of course I am not! Why would you say something like that?”

Vinnie got closer to Balthazar. “Just.. wondering. Will you promise me to stop at every yellow light when you go home tonight?”

Balthazar shrugged it was a silly thing to ask maybe it was a trust thing. “Sure. What are you exactly?”

Vinnie rubbed his hands together. “It would just be easier to tell you what I'm made of. Can I do that.?”

Balthazar nodded. “Of course. What are you made of?”

Vinnie smirked at him and looked him straight in the eye. “I am made out of hundred percent boyfriend material.”

Balthazar’s face turned bright red.


End file.
